Dream and Reality
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Kahlan awakes to find Richard in an embarrassing state, but will she allow him to continue alone?


His low grunt woke her, the sound peaking her interest as she rolled over. He was lying on his stomach, pushing against the ground as he slept. Slowly, she moved closer for a better look, trying to understand what he was doing. Her hands came to her mouth with realization, dulling the gasp and soft moan that escaped together. Her name left his lips, the sound more arousing than anything she has ever heard.

Carefully, she inched closer to him, laying her hand on the top of his back to wake him. He jumped, startled and rolled over in embarrassment. Sitting up quickly, he pulled his blanket over himself and tried to think of something to say. Their friends were asleep and he had been caught with thoughts of her. She remained close, her eyes darker than usual and the way she looked at him did nothing to help him.

To his surprise and delight, she came closer, lifting her dress as she moved to straddle him. He kissed her at once, not wanting to give her a moment to think and change her mind. She rocked against him, adjusting herself with his grunts and moans. He pulled her harder to him, leaning back slightly to remove the blanket between them. She held his hands to her hips, letting him guide her movements.

She couldn't believe what was happening, but the thought that they could be caught at any moment made her desire for him grow all the more. Their kiss was heating rapidly and the pressure between them was so intense, they thought it would consume them. He could feel her heat, her desire, against him, the subtle way her body cried for his with each motion; it drove him wild. His hands began to explore her body, feeling the perfect form he had always admired. He hated their clothes, the feel of the fabric nowhere near the softness of her beautiful skin.

Laying back, he ran his hands over her breasts, watching as her eyes fell closed and she covered his hands with hers to encourage them to continue. After a few moments she looked down at him, the grunt he released nearly ending her. His eyes were closed, his fingers pushing deeply into her hips as he tried desperately to get the pressure he needed. His body needed hers; needed to be released with the only woman he ever wanted. He knew she would stop him, but he had to try. Pushing her dress out of his way, he gave a single pull at the laces of his pants, untying them instantly to free himself.

When she didn't move away, he pulled her chest to his to keep her with him as he rolled over her. Reconnecting their lips, he pushed against her, giving her another chance to stop him before it was too late. She didn't. He was nearly gone, his body shaking to hold back and keep from waking the others. She wished they were alone, that they had moved away from the others as she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. He didn't want to stop, to end it without her.

If she released her magic, they would be discovered and she would never risk his life. Dropping his head to the crook of her neck, he breathed in her scent and let go. Her shoulder muffled his moans as he jerked above her. Lifting his head, he noticed how hard he was holding onto her. The left side of her neck was red around his fingers, making him pull back.

"I'm sorry."

She tightened her hold on him and kept him close, her heart still pounding. "Please, don't move."

He froze in place, sliding his right hand up her side. She would have a bruise from his hold on her hip. She looked beautiful beneath him, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed with passion. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her as he shifted his weight above her. Moaning into their kiss, she hooked her legs around his waist and bucked against him, her body needing its own release.

Giving a low growl, he pulled back and met her eyes. "Come into the trees with me."

She hesitated to answer, pushing up against him once again. "If I go, you'll be lost."

"If we stay here, the release of your magic will wake them."

She almost smiled for a moment. He had said something she hadn't expected and for a moment, she wanted the same thing. "I don't want to hurt you..."

He kissed her quickly. "I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

He moved off of her and sat up, pulling the blanket over her. "How can I be afraid to belong to the woman I love?" He continued without pause, knowing that she would try to change his mind. "I want you to claim me. I want to be yours and yours alone, give you children and I- Kahlan I want us to set up camp and spent the night in each other's arms. I want a life with you, no matter what the cost."

Sitting up, she looked over to the others to be sure they hadn't woken. "Me too." Her reply was not what he had expected, but he welcomed it to his ears. "But I want it with you, not what you'd become."

"I would still be me, Kahlan."

Turning her attention back to him, she shook her head. "No you wouldn't. Everything you are now would be destroyed."

"I would still love you."

She gave him a small smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared. "But not because you chose to."

"I already chose to love you."

"It's not the same thing."

Richard moved closer to her, wanting to make sure their conversation remained between them alone. "I don't understand."

"If it was reversed and I only loved you because I didn't have a choice, would you still want me? If every time I kissed or touched you; you felt the difference, would it not-"

"Difference?"

Moving to her knees, she took his face in her hands and kissed him as she had done before, the passion between them burning wild until she pulled back. He blinked in confusion as she pushed the palms of her hands against his chest until he laid down beneath her. She straddled his waist, holding herself above him with her knees to keep from laying her weight onto him. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to push her thoughts from her mind.

Looking into his eyes, she tilted her head. "Command me."

She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands as he looked up at her. "Kahlan..." She didn't move or speak, the blank look on her face continuing to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting, Master." He hated the sound of her words. There was nothing similar to the way she had spoken before and he missed it. "What are your commands?" She blinked, leaning closer. "I will do anything for you."

She heard him swallow beneath her before he spoke. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't understand."

Moving off of him, she covered her mouth with her hands. "I could never..."

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "There's a way for us to be together and I will find it."

"I wish I believed that."

"I'll find it, I promise."

At last, she returned his hug and pulled herself closer. "I'm sorry, Richard."

"For what?"

"Being a Confessor."

Moving back, he took her face into his grasp and shook his head. "No, don't ever be sorry for being who you are. I wouldn't have it any other way." The look in her eyes made him melt. "What?"

"You said 'Who' I am, not "what" I am."

Giving her a warm smile, he pushed his forehead and nose against hers. "You're more than a Confessor, Kahlan."

She grinned before kissing him, the sound of his words forever burned in her mind. "Thank you."

******The End******


End file.
